Legend
by Raven Ebony
Summary: A new Link, a new Zelda, and an evil that is greater than any other. Though this may sound a bit like
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…well almost nothing anyway '^_^'

Legend

By: Matthew Handy

# An ancient myth

Many years ago, the world was in an age of chaos.It was during this time that a legend was born.A legend of a young, Elvin girl, born of royal lineage, and the boy who would overcome all odds to bring peace to her kingdom.

In this legend, there was an ancient relic known as the Triforce, and an evil that would stop at nothing to possess its power.In the end, it would take the courage of a young adventurer to bring an end to this evil.

It was a legend of Zelda, a boy named Link, and the fated night that would change them both…forever…

The fragile calm that Hyrule has enjoyed is about to be shattered…

### Part one

### Chapter 1 – A Nightmare and a Dream Girl

"Just a little farther…" called the young elf.He continued to climb, finally pulling himself up onto a small ledge.

Heaving a sigh, he ran his fingers through his sweat-drenched, blond hair and waited for his friend to join him.He didn't have to wait long.

A few moments later, a hand reached up."Link," the boy called, "Tell me again why we're climbing up Death Mountain during the hottest part of the Summer."

Link reached down, clasping his friend's hand.He pulled up with all his might, hauling the younger boy over and onto the ledge.Both of them sat, gasping for breath.They sat silently, recovering from their climb.

It was a beautiful day in the ancient land of Hyrule.The sun was high in the cloudless sky,giving the two onlookers a marvelous view of all of Hyrule.The kingdom spread out before them.Link looked out at it in awe.Never before had he been this high up on Death Mountain, and as he gazed down at the tiny place that he called home, Link began to realize just how small his world truly was.

Link laughed and slapped his companion on the shoulder, "Because, James, it's there.That's why we do everything, isn't it?"

James sighed in mild annoyance, "Yeah, bro." he glanced up at the cloud of thin, gray ash that rose from the top of Death Mountain's peak.He squinted and could almost make out the Tower of Hera, an ancient temple that was said to be haunted, and was off limits to most people, "But still.Climbing up the side of an active volcano isn't exactly my idea of a good time."He exhaled sharply, regarding his older brother with a bit of uncertainty.James' long, brown hair swayed as the breeze began to pic up.A moment later, the boy's head drooped, letting his green hood fall to the ground.

"I'll tell you!" Link affirmed, "Hyrule has never looked so beautiful."

"I guess…" James replied, noncommittal.

The older boy looked at his brother, "Something wrong?"

"Nah.I dunno, Link.Everything looks so tiny.I'm not sure that I like being this high.And…" James trailed off.

"And?"

"I just got a bad feeling."

Link laughed, "Aww, James!You always have a bad feeling about everything.What's with you today?You've been nervous since I dragged you out of the house to do this."

James laughed too.He wiped the sweat from his brow, "Well…it was kinda sudden.You're always so impulsive.I know it's going to get you into trouble some day."

"I know, I know," exclaimed the older teen, "Don't worry about me."

They both sat in silence for a time.Link looked up the sheer cliff that stood above them, "You know?" Link finally admitted, "Maybe it would be best to go back from here.It looks too steep to climb any further."

"Agreed," responded James.Then a moment later, "You know what?"

"What?"

James looked at Link with a solemn glance, "I think this place will be important to you someday.I'm glad we came here, or I wouldn't have known.I think you'll do something important on this mountain some day." 

"Whoa…you're starting to scare me, James," said Link.He tried to keep his own expression serious, attempting to figure out what his brother could possibly mean by that.

Before James could clarify himself, the ground under them began to rumble.Both boys looked around frantically, quickly realizing that the mountain itself had begun to quake.Link attempted to stand, but succeeded only in stumbling and falling back to his knees.Meanwhile, the younger boy scrambled trying to get as far away from the edge of the outcrop as possible.

"Link!" James cried out.He clung to his brother, attempting to gain some comfort from the older boy, but that was comfort that Link didn't have himself.

"It's ok," Link said shakily.He knew it was a lie, but at the same time, he didn't want his only brother feel abandoned.James had always looked up to Link, and he knew that if he lost hope, James would be completely lost.

Suddenly, there was a loud crack, and everything went black…

"What's happening?" questioned Link.Even as he said it, he couldn't be sure if he had spoken it aloud."A dream?" The boy questioned to himself.Link felt as though he was floating in the blackness, with no real footing, and no sense of up and down.

_*Is anyone there?*_

"What?" Link could have sworn he'd heard a voice.The voice of a young woman.Her cries echoed though the nothingness, ringing in his ears.

_*Am I…all alone again?Am I destined to never be heard?*_The voice seemed to pout sullenly.

"Who's there?" Link called, "I'm here!What's going on?"

_*Hello_?* Suddenly the woman seemed hopeful.*_Is someone out there_?*

"I am!" cried Link as loudly as he could.

#### *Oh!By the goddesses.I thought I would never find the one who could hear me!*

Link wasn't sure what to say in reply.He didn't have to wait long though for the unseen maiden to continue.

*_Help me_!*

"What?" Link stuttered.

*_Please help me!*_

"How?How can I help you?" he didn't know why, but Link somehow believed the girl.He was certain of her sincerity.

*I am being held prisoner in Hyrule Castle.I am communicating with you through telepathy.*

"Telepathy?"

Suddenly, a flash of energy hit Link, sending him sprawling through the void.He screamed, but it went unheard…

### Chapter 2 – Waking Dreams

Link jerked awake.He sat up quickly, covered in sweat, just as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky outside his window.Link gasped, trying to make sense of what had happened.He could remember the vision vividly, almost as if it had been real.

"It…was a dream," Link muttered to himself.It was the only explanation.As he mulled it over, Link idly looked out his bedroom window.There was a terrible storm raging outside.Rain came down in torrents and the wind howled.

Link could only guess when it had started.Hadn't it just been sunny?A moment later, Link realized that that had been a dream as well.Or rather a recollection.With more effort than he would have liked, Link forced the unpleasant memories to recede once more.

"What a weird dream…"

The storm didn't matter to Link.He just wanted to get back to sleep.Maybe he'd dream of that girl again.Perhaps even learn her name.Link laid back down, sighing in relief as his body relaxed.

##### *Are you alright?*

"Huh?"He could have sworn he'd heard the dream girl.Only this time, he was awake.Wasn't he?

*_Please forgive me.I had to break off our connection.I was almost found out.*_

"I must be going crazy!" Link sat up once more, not sure if what he was hearing was really real.

*_I hope not.You may be the only one who can save me, neigh, all of Hyrule!*_

"I don't understand," Link confessed, "How can I save you?How can I even find you?"

*_I will lead you to me!*_The girl declared.*_Please!I think that something terrible is going to happen!*_

Link thought it over for a moment."I'm coming," Link told her.Again, Link was somehow sure that the girl was sincere.Almost as if he knew her.Like she was an old friend.He wasn't sure exactly.

Link quickly got dressed.He grabbed the first thing he saw, which happened to be a dark green tunic that his uncle had given him on his last visit.Link pulled on his boots and prepared to leave.However, he took a moment to look back when something caught his eye.On his dresser, one of the few furnishings in his scantily filled room, was his brother's old green hood.It was one of the few things that remained that really reminded Link of him.Though he considered leaving it, Link quickly remembered the rain, and retrieved it, placing the cap firmly on his head.

Carefully, the lad made his way past his father's chamber.He hoped hot to wake him.The last thing he wanted to do was explain why he was sneaking out during the middle of the night.He was sure that he'd just get sent back to bed, and if he was, he'd never find out if this mystery girl was real or not.

***

Link barreled out into the storm, the rain instantly soaking his tunic.He trudged forward, however, not willing to let a little water stop him.

*_I will guide you, gentle sir.Just follow my voice and you will find me.Head to the castle.*_

"Alright," Link agreed.Lightning split the skies, and the wind roared around him.Still, Link wouldn't be slowed down.Rain came down in sheets, causing mud to splash up on the lad's clothing as he trudged toward his goal: the light of the torches in Hyrule Castle's tower.

_Oh no_!

"What is it?" Link questioned in confusion.

*_One of my captors is here.I'll show you…*_

"Show me?"

Even before those words left his lips, the scene around him changed…

All of a sudden, Link was in a damp, musky, stone-walled chamber.He seemed to be seeing things from the perspective of the mysterious maiden.She reached up, clutching the iron bars in front of her.She clasped them so hard that her knuckles turned white from the strain.

A thin, blond lock of hair fell down into his vision, likely the girl's.However, he couldn't pay much attention to that.Instead, Link focused on the man before him.It was a knight, clad in ruby-red armor.Though the man's face was covered by his helmet, Link recognized the knight immediately.For he had seen that armor on one man only.It was the man that Link admired most other than his father.The man whose skill and bravery had turned the tide of war many years ago.A man who Link would never have guessed would let an innocent lady be imprisoned.

It was the Captain of the Hylian Guard.

"Please, Devon," the girl pleaded, "Snap out of it!Let me go!"

"You no longer order me around, wench!" the knight captain spat out.His voice was even and cold.Almost distant, "You are here by order of the King."

"My father would never order such a thing!" retorted the blond girl.

"Who said you father was King anymore…" he replied smugly.

The girl gasped, quickly drawing back from the bars in horror, "No!" she cried, fighting back tears of sorrow.She wouldn't let her captor see her cry.

"The master says that you've been calling out again," Captain Devon continued, "If you bring some poor fool here, I promise you that you'll bring him strait to his doom.The master is…bringing the schedule up a notch. Unfortunately for you, you are no longer needed."

With that, the man turned sharply and exited the chamber, leaving his poor captive to cry over her lost father.

"I'm sorry," Link tried to comfort the girl.Consciously, he picked up his pace, hoping to get to her as quickly as possible.

*_There is no time to grieve.*_She replied resolutely.There was an obvious sadness in her voice.

Still, Link had to agree with her; there would be time for mourning after she was save.Something still bothered him though.If this girl's father was the King, wouldn't that make her the…princess?No!Impossible!

*_This way!_* she shook him from his thoughts with her pleading.It could wait.Whoever she was, it didn't matter for now.All that did matter was getting her to safety.

### Chapter 3 – Destiny Awaits

Link slowly approached Hyrule castle.He was exhausted from his trek cross the plains which surrounded the palace.

Around him, the rain began to lessen.Soon, the old, wooden gates that led to its inner sanctum – came into view.Just seeing the old castle made Link remember the days he'd spent watching the knights of Hyrule, under the direction of their captain, training and preparing for war.Link and James would always listen to what Captain Devon would say, and then mimic the soldiers when they'd combat with one another.Link couldn't help but smile at the memory.Yet still, he wasn't here to reminisce; Link had a job to do.

"Hey!" came the gruff call, "Hey!You there!" Link froze for a moment, and then looked up.The voice had come from a small sentry post near the gate, "What are you doing up in the middle of a night like this?" questioned the unseen soldier.

"I'm…" Link wasn't sure if he should tell the man the truth or not, "I'm not sure," he said weakly, "I need to get inside!"

The guard laughed, "This might come as a surprise to you," he said sharply, "But we here don't just let anyone in."

"I know, sir!" Link called.He yelled at the top of his lungs, trying to overcome the blaring wind, "Really, it's important!"

"Listen, kid.Why don't you go to bed?This isn't that kind of night for some boy to wandering around in."

The guard just wouldn't listen to him.Not that Link blamed him.He had to look pretty ridiculous standing there in the rain.If he'd been that guard, he probably wouldn't have let him in either.

*_Oh!Oh God!I…*_

"Hello?" Link whispered.He got no response.That's when he noticed something odd.

He looked up at the main tower and gasped when he saw smoke billowing out the windows.Something inside the castle was on fire…a moment later he came to another conclusion: The whole castle seemed to be on fire!Fire lit up the insides of the castle…even the stone appeared to be burning.

"Look!" Link cried, pointing up atwhat he saw.

The guard exited his sheltered post looked to where Link was pointing."By the…the fools!" the guard cried out, "This can only mean one thing…" He looked down to Link, "Go home, kid.I'll take care of this…"

"I want to help too!" criedLink.He knew that this was his last chance to get inside the castle.

To his surprise, the guard paused for a moment, "I'll take care of the fire as best I can.But I have a special task for you if you're up to it."

"I'll do it!" Link assured.

The guard nodded, "Find Princess Zelda.I believe that she's somewhere in the lower levels of castle.Zelda will be safe there for a bit, but you must get her out of the castle!" a moment later, a Hylian broadsword fell at Link's feet, "Take it," the knight ordered, "I am one of the few Hylian Knights who still swear their allegiance to the Royal family.Don't expect help from the others."

With that, the gate slowly opened, lowering over the castle's moat.Link hesitated for a second before taking hold of his new weapon and running boldly into the castle courtyard.

Without looking back, Link thrust open the doors of Hyrule castle, entering the main court.The lad was almost immediately greeted by a rush of heat and caustic smoke.Link recoiled from it temporarily.The fire was everywhere, destroying hundreds of years of culture, literature, and valuable artwork in mere seconds.

Link took a step back, choking on the thick fumes.He wasn't sure what to do.For lack of any better idea, Link simply gritted his teeth and ran inside.Fortunately, Link quickly noticed, his rain drenched tunic immediately became a blessing rather than a curse.The clothing and cap protected his body from the bulk of the heat.

Surprisingly enough, the halls were empty.Any knights that were usually there were probably fighting the fire or had been evacuated already.

One could hardly tell that this was the great castle of Hyrule.Terror filled Link as the banners of the royal crest burned to nothingness.The stone walls and flooring became scorched.The fire seemed to be consuming everything.

Shaking his head, Link continued forward.After a bit of searching, and maneuvering around bits of burning debris, he found a large door with a staircase that which led down to the basement level.

***

As he descended, the smoke finally decreased to a more tolerable level.

Sword ready, Link made his way down to the dungeon level.Glancing about, the green-clad boy quickly spotted his goal – a long row of iron bared cells.And in the last jail cell, Link saw a young girl.She lay on the floor, apparently unconscious.

Rushing to her cell, Link tried to open the door, but to no avail.It was locked tight.Link silently scolded himself for even thinking it would be that easy.

While Link attempted to form a plan, he took a moment to look at his mystery girl.She was about his age, seventeen or so.Her hair was pale blond, held in a delicate braid, and her skin, milky white.She appeared to be about Link's height, maybe a little shorter.However, it was obvious the girl was raised as royalty.Her clothing, though torn and covered in dirt, was majestic, royal blue and stunning even in its condition.

She had a welt on her forehead…probably would become a bruise.Link hoped that she'd be alright.

Suddenly, though, Link heard a noise.It sounded like a boot hitting the ground.He spun sharply around to see a soldier not ten feet away from him.In his hand was a sword, and on his hip was what appeared to be the keys to the jail.

"Halt!I thought I heard something!" the soldier chortled, "What is a foolish child like you doing here?"

"I came to save the Princess!We've got to get her out of here!" Link reasoned, "She'll die!"

The armor clad soldier chuckled, "That's the point.She's not an asset anymore.Not that it matters any to you.You shan't see the light of day again."

Link took a step back, bringing his Hylian sword up, "I'm not about to lie down and let you kill me!" he snapped.

The soldier shrugged, "Of course not!Then it wouldn't be nearly as much fun!"With that, he charged at Link, swinging his sword horizontally at the boy's head.Link quickly ducked, avoiding the blow, and setting the guard off balance.His sword awkwardly hit the bars ofa nearby cell.Still, he seemed undeterred, "You are the one who needs saving, brat!You and the princess will be together soon enough!"

He swung again, but Link proved to be more agile.He avoided the blow, and retaliated with a strike of his own.Swinging his sword, Link caught his adversary at the place where his armor met his helmet.He expected the soldier to fall, but instead, the man began to spasm.He suddenly stood back to his feet, writhing and screaming in agony.All of a sudden, light poured from the soldier's body, consuming his flesh and destroying the rest of him.

Right before Link's eyes, the man disintegrated, leaving only a pile of armor to mark the place where he had stood.

Link eyed up his fallen foe, hesitating before reaching down and grabbing the guard's key ring.Then, he went over to finish his night's sacred mission.He unlocked the maiden's cell, then carefully picked her up into his arms.

"Let's get you out of here," Link said to her unconscious form.A moment later, he began to ascend back to the surface…

***

With the princess in his arms, Link ran back into the freezing storm.Not long after they had made their hasty escape, the main tower collapsed.The falling stone caused most of the remaining structure to cave in as well.

After he got to a safe distance, Link set his charge down on the ground so that he could rest a moment.He sat by her, watching the utter destruction that occurred not far away.The girl moaned softly, and slowly faded back into consciousness.Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked at her rescuer.

"Are you alright?" Link asked her.

She simply nodded, sitting up and turning back to her former home.They both sat there for some time, for there was nothing else that they could do.Link could think of no way to comfort the girl, as she sat with a hardened expression.The two looked on silently as Hyrule Castle burned.

***

By the time the two had been had reached Link's house, the once torrential storm had been reduced to mild drizzle.They approached the front door, and Link paused, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry.My home isn't nearly as splendorous as a castle," Link said lamely.

His companion looked to him, "Don't worry," she replied, distantly, "I am certain that at the moment, you're home is in far better condition…"

Link paused, suddenly realizing what a jerk he had just sounded like.This poor girl, princess or not, was in shock and he was trying to be a hotshot."I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," she relaxed some, almost as if to let him know that it was alright.

Link nodded, and opened the door.

"Link!" came a commanding voice.The maiden behind him jumped slightly, likely thinking that some soldier had followed them.Link winced; it was his father.

The two entered Link's house.His father was sitting at the dinning room table, "Link," his father said again.The man's brown hair was a mess, as usual after sleeping.Though still, he commanded an air of respect, "You had me worried sick.I go check on you in the middle of the night, and find you gone.Now you're sneaking back in with some girl?" he shook his head, "What's come over you?"

"Well…you see…" Link stuttered.

However, he was cut off by his companion, "I'm sorry sir.This is mostly my doing.I needed your son's help.You see, my name is Zelda.Princess Zelda of Hyrule…"


	2. Part 2

### Part Two

### Chapter 4 – A tale of Late

"Or rather…I used to be," she finished.

"What do you mean, 'used to be'?" Link's father asked.

"I was imprisoned," Zelda explained.A moment later she shoved a few wet, tangled curls of blond hair out of her eyes, "Hyrule castle is no more, and someone else has laid claim to the throne.I fear the worst for my father," she sighed, "I would be dead if not for Link.He came for me, and for that, I am forever grateful." Zelda looked over to Link.Then a moment later to his father, her blue eyes shining in the dim light, "Maybe I should explain what's been going on," the princess admitted, "About a year ago, my father appointed a new royal adviser."

"I remember," Link's father put forward.He gestured that the three of them should sit down, "That Agahnim fellow.Never seen such a fool in my life.The last time he spoke publicly, the man made such a mockery of himself that he was laughed off the stage.

"Hmm…" Zelda smiled ruefully.Then, her expression regained its solemnity, "But truthfully, he was no fool.Agahnim is a powerful sorcerer as well.That's why my father chose him for his position.However, I could see immediately that the man wanted more that a simple servile job.Though I tried to warn my father, he wouldn't listen to me.I just wish I knew what really happened.About two weeks ago, several guards accosted me, quickly seizing me they threw me in the dungeon.

"I believe that Agahnim wants to become the most powerful sorcerer alive.But in order to do that, he'd need an item of pure power, the Triforce."

"The Triforce?" questioned Link, "Isn't that just some ancient relic?I thought it was just a myth."

Zelda nodded, "But many myths are based on fact.The Triforce is more than some simple antique.It is a powerful treasure that was hidden from mortal view.Though most of the information about the Triforce has been lost over the years, one legend still remains…" Zelda took a deep breath before continuing.

"According to the ancient Hylian scrolls, three mythical goddesses descended from the heavens onto our chaotic world and created order and life.The Goddess of Power, with her strong, fiery arms, created land and cultivated the red earth.The Goddess of Wisdom, with her knowledge and will, created science and magic as we know it today.Then, after her sisters had finished their work, the Goddess of Courage through justice and vigor, created life, and all the inhabitants of Hyrule.Whether they crawl the on the ground swim in the sea or fly in the heavens.

"After they had finished, the three Goddesses left this world, soaring back to the heavens from which they came.But at the point where they left, three golden triangles formed.They shined down on Hyrule from afar…"

Zelda continued, "The Triforce is said to bestow three titles upon the one who claims it: The 'Forger of Strength', the 'Keeper of Knowledge', and the 'Juror of Courage'.That is all I know," she told them, "Agahnim was attempting to use my psychic powers to locate the Triforce.If he finds it, it is very possible that no one will be able to stop him."

"How are we supposed to stop him now?" questioned Link.

The princess shook her head, "I don't know."

"Maybe we can find out more about this Agahnim fellow," Link's father suggested, "I hold still hold some weight in Kakariko Village.We might be able to get a few people to keep an eye and ear out for us."

"Thank you, sir," Zelda smiled warmly, but failed to meet his gaze.

Link noticed that she was shivering slightly."Zelda," Link said softly, "You look cold.Would you care for some tea, and maybe a blanket?"

Zelda paused for a moment, before nodding in agreement, "Please," she replied.

Link stood, leaving without another word.

"Sir," Zelda began.

"Call me Jacob, your Highness."

"I'm not royalty anymore…the castle is destroyed, and another dynasty rules.There is little I can do." Zelda glanced away, forlorn.She sighed, absentmindedly hugging herself for warmth and comfort.Though she didn't appear to succeed in either.

"That's not true," called Link as he returned.Silently, he slipped the blanket around her shoulders, "My father and I are still loyal to you!"he put a consoling hand on her shoulder before going off to make tea.

Zelda blushed, though Link didn't see, "I'm truly touched, Link," she replied, "Though two loyal citizens hardly constitutes a kingdom."

"Be that as it may," Jacob put forward, "But I'm sure many of the citizens of Hyrule would rally behind you if they knew you were alive."

"Impossible," the princess explained, "Agahnim controls most of the Hylian court with his magic.If we were found out, we'd all be imprisoned immediately…or worse."

"Sounds bad," Link commented.He returned with the tea a moment later.After handing her the cup, Link took a seat beside her.

"That much is certain," Jacob added.

Zelda nodded, then took a sip of her tea.It warmed her, expelling the cold that had threatened to take up residence within her body.She breathed out sharply, not sure if she could ask of Link what she need to ask.He didn't deserve to have this thrust upon him any more than she did.

But still, he had proven himself courageous enough by getting this far.Perhaps he truly was the one that the legends told of.The legend of a boy who would save Hyrule during its darkest hour.

Link piped up, "You said that Agahnim tried to use your powers to locate the Triforce.Did he succeed?"

"I think so…"

"Then shouldn't we try to find it first?"

"No, Link," his father interrupted, "If he knows there the Triforce is and we don't, he'll surely find it before we can."

Zelda nodded.She could tell there was wisdom in Jacob's words, "But there may be another way," Zelda offered.

"Tell us.I'll do anything to help you," Link replied.He looked at her with puppy dog eyes that made Zelda smile.He really did care about her; she could sense it.In all her life, Zelda had never seen a man like Link.His passion and sense of justice was heartwarming.

"There is another legend that was passed down by the Hylia, an ancient culture that existed long before modern Hyrulian culture developed.The Hylia were expert weapon makers, and skilled in the art of magic and sorcery.Long ago, during an ancient battle, they forged a sword that could repel magic and darkness.It is known as the Sword of Evil's Bane, but in more commonly called…"

"The Master Sword," Jacob cut in.

Zelda nodded, "You've heard of these things?"

"Yes," Jacob replied, "It is said that in times of trouble, a descendent of the knights of Hyrule will be born.One who is worthy to pull up the blade."

"Do you know where it was laid to rest?"

"I'm sorry, milady," Jacob replied, "But I do not."

The princess smiled thoughtfully, "That's alright.To the north of the castle, there is an old temple known as Sanctuary.Perhaps the old man who lives there could help us."

"That sounds like as good a start as any," Jacob replied, "The three of us will go to Sanctuary in the morning.'Till then, I'd suggest that we all get some sleep."

"Good idea," said Link, who heaved a sigh of exhaustion, "I'm beat!"

"The two of you should probably get out of those soggy clothes.Princess, if you'd like, you may pick out an old outfit of my wife's."

"I'd appreciate that," Zelda replied.

"As for bedding arrangements," he continued, "You may have my room, Milady.I'll sleep in Link's room…that is if you don't mind, Link."

"That's fine," Link replied.

They'd probably spend most of the next day attempting to find out what had happened that night.Even then, Zelda was sure that Agahnim would cover up the true cause.Perhaps with Link's help, they could retake the kingdom.But if Agahnim got the Triforce, there was no telling if anyone could stop him.She just hoped that they weren't already too late.

### Chapter 5 – Witch

The morning seemed to wash away the previous night's gloom with its warm glow.Link slowly opened his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun that filtered through his windows.He could almost tell himself that the previous night had never occurred.Link could almost believe that there had been no run through the rain, that he'd never fought with the castle guards, that he'd never met the princess of Hyrule.She was the girl, quite literally, of his dreams.

Zelda was beautiful.Perhaps the most beautiful girl he'd ever met.Her wisdom and strength astounded him.For even in this time of crisis, she seemed to be in control of herself.It was almost enough to make him wish that he was royalty so that he might have a chance at her hand.

Still though, even in his musing, Link was reminded that the previous night had occurred.As he listened, Link heard the unmistakable sound of a muffled sob coming from the direction of his father's room.Maybe the princess hadn't faired so well after all.

Link slid out of bed, standing and stretching for a moment; he took note that his father was nowhere to be seen.His father had never been one to sleep in, so he'd probably gotten up early and ventured down to Kakariko Village to find out what he could.

Once again, Link heard Zelda call out, and quickly put on a fresh tunic before going to see what was wrong.Leaving his room, Link approached Zelda's door.After listening for a moment, Link gently knocked on the door.

"Zelda?" Link called questioningly, "Zelda, are you alright?"

He heard Zelda gasp, then there was the sound of some shuffling, "Umm…Link?"

"Yeah," Link answered, "It's me.May I come in?Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," Zelda answered.Though the waver in her voice told Link that she was lying.

"May I come in?" Link repeated.He was really starting to worry.Would Zelda be alright?

There was a moment of hesitation, "Yes…" the princess finally replied.

Link quickly entered, and was surprised at what he saw.There sat Zelda on the floor.She was wrapped in a blanket, and leaning against his father's bed.As soon as he made eye contact with the girl she turned away, but he had already seen her face.

Zelda's eyes were puffy from crying.Most of her face had taken on a vaguely pink color, and her cheeks were wet with tears.She sniffed again, but didn't say a word.

Link couldn't think of a thing to say.So instead, he simply sat down beside her, slipping his arm around her small frame.He wanted desperately to comfort this girl, but he didn't know how, "Zelda…"

"I didn't want you to see me like this," Zelda said, turning back to him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Link looked back to her, "I understand, Zelda."

Zelda shook her head, "No," she replied, resolutely, "A princess is supposed to be stronger than this.You must think I'm just some weak girl," Zelda stifled another sob.

"Not at all," Link said, truthfully, "I know what it feels like to lose family.My mother died when I was six…my brother, James, died about five years ago," he paused, trying to form his next words, "Everything you knew is gone.Honestly, you'd have to have very little heart to not feel such pain.Don't think for a moment that showing a little emotion makes you weak…"

Zelda looked away again, though her expression remained unchanging, "You're sweet, Link," she said sullenly, "Thank you for trying to help me."

Link wasn't about to give up, "Zelda.I know you're strong.I felt it during our psychic link.Give it time…"

Suddenly, there was a loud knocking at the front door.Link quickly cut himself off, and turned to the source of the sound.

"Open up!"yelled the man on the other side, "Now!"

"Coming!" Link called.Then to Zelda, "Stay here and don't make a sound.I'll go see who's at the door."

Zelda nodded, and Link stood.He left, closing the door behind him.Link quickly made his way to the front of the house, and once there, he cautiously opened the door.

On the other side, was a castle guard.His green armor looked somewhat scorched, almost as if he had been caught in the flames from the night before.However, his gaze was cold, almost lifeless.The man looked like the guard that had attacked him the night before…and like Devon, the knight captain.He looked down at Link through his darkened helmet.

"Where's your parent's, kid?"

"My father left for town before I got up this morning."

"Then tell him this: Last night a powerful sorceress escaped from the castle dungeon.In her escape attempt, she destroyed the entire castle."

"Destroyed?" gasped Link.He knew he had to feign ignorance so he wouldn't alert the guard's suspicions.

"Yes," he replied, "We are not entirely sure that she escaped, but if she did, the sorceress could very well be prowling the countryside as we speak.She may claim to be Princess Zelda.Do not believe her.The princess, regretfully, died last night."

"Th-thank you," Link told him, "I'll keep my eyes out for that witch!Don't worry, I'll tell my father when he gets back."

The soldier nodded wordlessly before leaving on his way.

Link closed the door, leaning against it and sighing in relief.A moment later, Zelda opened her door and stepped out into the kitchen, "That was too close," Link said, "Did you hear what he said?"

She nodded the affirmative, "You know what this means?"

"Yeah.Now all of Hyrule will think you're dead.And even if we say you're alive, the people will think you're a witch…"

"This is bad," Zelda admitted as she approached Link, "We can't hide out here forever."

Link agreed, "Then we should go to Sanctuary and find out more about the Master Sword," he concluded, "Probably the sooner the better."

### Chapter 6 – No Looking Back

Just then, the door opened again, and Jacob entered.He greeted the two teens before handing Link a robe made of brown cloth.Then, he handed an identical robe to Zelda.

They were simple gowns, made of thick, cloth.They were more like a cape and hood than anything else.

"Since the two of you may be recognized by knights, I got you something to disguise yourselves," Link's father explained.

"Good idea, Dad," Link replied.He slipped on his cloak and Zelda did the same, "Though we may have some problems getting people to help us now."

"Why is that?"

Zelda looked at Jacob solemnly, "We were visited by a castle guard; Not long before you came back.Apparently they're going around the countryside telling everyone that some sorceress who's impersonating Zelda is on the loose."

"I wonder how many people will believe it," Jacob considered.

"I can't be sure," Zelda told him, "Not many people outside the castle know what I even look like."

"What about the elder in charge of sanctuary?" asked Link.

Zelda shrugged, "It's been awhile since I've seen him.I can only pray that he recognizes me."

"Either way, Link…" Jacob began, "You may need to defend yourself out there Link.So, I took the liberty of getting these," he held up something for Link to see, "While I was out as well…"

Link smiled at what he saw.His father had gotten him a new sword and a Hylian shield.Link took the sword first, setting it aside before taking the shield as well.He admired the craftsmanship.It had the symbol of the knights of Hyrule on it: three golden triangles that he now knew as the Triforce. Below that, it was marked with the phoenix crest, another sign of power.

The boy looked up at his father, "Thanks dad!"

Jacob smiled in reply.Then addressing them both, he said, "We'd better get on our way.There are soldiers combing the countryside already.And if what you said is true, it will probably only get worse."

"Agreed," the princess decided.

Jacob helped his son slip on the sword's scabbard.Then, without another moment's hesitation, the trio went off again.

### Chapter 7 – Brilliant Fool?

The three reached Kakariko Village an hour later.The town of Kakariko had always been a busy place, but today seemed much, much worse than usual.There were people in the streets, many of whom were merchants and soldiers.As the three travelers glanced around, they quickly realized that something big must be going on.

Zelda remembered the last time she had been there, even though it had been over a year ago.Kakariko Village was one of the largest cities in Hyrule.As of late, it had become a focus for trade – mainly during the reign of her father.Kakariko looked stronger than ever.When she had been there last, some of the buildings had shown signs of disrepair.Now, though, everything looked beautiful…almost deceptively so.

Though still wary of their presence, Zelda was relieved that the soldiers weren't attacking.Not that it made her feel much better.They seemed to be preparing the town for something.

"Looks like they're getting ready for a town meeting," commented Jacob.

It was true.A makeshift podium had been set up in the town square.Not far away, the townspeople were beginning to gather.

"Should we stay?" questioned Link, "Maybe we can find out some useful information."

Jacob nodded, "That might be a good idea."

Zelda and the others slipped into the crowd, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.Soon the soldiers had finished rounding everyone up.Zelda glanced over at Link, wondering what he was thinking.He looked fairly confident that they wouldn't get caught.

However, Zelda didn't share his confidence.She knew that Agahnim's soldiers were keeping an eye out for her.Zelda knew that though they were being controlled by magic, the knights weren't blind.Hopefully, they didn't look too conspicuous.

"Surprised to see you here, Link," came a deep, male voice.

Zelda looked in the direction of the call to see a young man, about Link's age.He had mid-length, brown hair, shifty brown eyes, and a dark complexion.The man was about Link's height as well, though he wasn't quite as lean.He had a certain amount of boyish charm, but carried an aura about him that Zelda found obtrusive.

Link smiled, "Jake," he said, taking his hand like that of an old friend, "We just came by to see what was going on."

"Did you hear the news?" Jake asked.It was then that Jake took notice of Zelda.He took a step toward her, almost as if he was inspecting her.Zelda shied away, and Link, noticing this, took a step forward, putting himself between them.Jake glared at Link for a moment before shrugging it off and continued, "Hyrule castle was destroyed.Almost everyone who was inside is dead."

"I heard," Link said dryly, "Who's in charge then?"

"Ah, who knows…who cares for that matter?" Jake shrugged and smiled, "It's not as if it's going to affect us anyway."

"I guess so," Link replied, cautiously, "But I'm not so sure."

"Whatever," Jake said.Once again, Zelda noticed him eying her up, but did her best to ignore it, "So Link.Who is this fine young lady you seem so protective of?"

"No one who you need to worry about," Link warned.

Jake chuckled, "Oh!Are you afraid I'll steal her away from you?" he said sarcastically.

"Trust me," Link replied.Zelda noticed that he seemed to be getting frustrated.She began to wonder if this was normal behavior for this Jake fellow.

"Fine, fine…" Jake put his hands up, as if pretending to block a potential punch.He finally settled down, turning back to the podium.

A moment later, Link looked back at Zelda and said, "Sorry.Jake thinks of himself as a bit of a lady's man," he grinned, "Don't worry though.He's just a harmless flirt."

Zelda smiled in return, a bit relieved.There was something about Link she liked; his demure and modest courage.Link had a heart big enough for two men…and a burning sense of justice.Yet still, she could tell that something darker lay underneath.It was during their telepathic link.When he had woken, the feelings had been suppressed.But while he had slept, and his mind left unprotected, Zelda had felt something in him that she could only describe as raw pain.

She only wished she could help him.Link had done so much for her already.He'd saved her life, perhaps her sanity as well, with his kind words.How could she ask Link and his father to risk their lives for her?

"Look…" Jacob suddenly motioned for their attention.He pointed up towards the platform.

Something was going on up there now.Several of the soldiers were escorting a man up to the stage.It was a man that she knew, a man she once respected, but now feared.It was the Captain of the Hylian Guard, Devon.

He wore his red armor, but most of it was concealed under a brown cape.The captain had left off his helmet, exposing his battle-hardened face to the sun.His long, wavy red hair fell at his shoulders, the same dark red of his beard.There was a long scar that reached from jaw to eye on the right side of his of his face.Those emerald eyes; so haunting…so cold.They held a pale shadow of the life she'd seen in Devon.

What had Agahnim done to him?Even with magic, how could someone control a man as strong-willed as Devon?

Zelda uncomfortably pulled her hood further down, making sure that the golden locks of her hair were covered completely.

"My fellow Hyrulians," the captain began, "Rumors have been flying through Hyrule since early this morning.As you all know, Hyrule Castle was destroyed last night.The exact cause is still uncertain.However, we do know that the entire royal family was killed."

There were gasps of shock.Several conversations broke out at once.Everyone seemed to be trying to drown the others out with their own protests and questions.This went on for several minutes until Devon drew the crowd's attention back to him.

"Do not worry!" he practically commanded, "All is not lost.Even before this terrible tragedy occurred, our valiant king had begun negotiations with one of our neighboring countries.I'm proud to announce that they, under the terms of our agreement, have decided to come to our aid.Today, an alliance is born.

"And to further explain, I'd like to present to you, the leader of our new allies.Ganondorf Dragmire.He hails from the West, the land of shifting sands."

The crowd fell into dead silence as soon as the man stepped into view.Even Link, who had previously been talking to Jake, was awed into silence.This Ganondorf was a man who commanded respect with his very presence.

He had to be at least six and a half feet tall, a veritable giant to the people of Hyrule.Clad entirely in black armor and a black cape, the desert king stood almost menacingly before the crowd.The man's eyes were dark, and perfectly matched his hair – blood red.Ganondorf's hair was short, stringy, and very oily; not at all like Zelda would expect royalty to keep himself.His nose was pointed; it seemed to complete the sneer that he wore on his face.

Around his forehead, Ganondorf kept a golden headband.On the front was a symbol that Zelda had never seen before.It looked like a golden scarab with three gems on its back.Though it was difficult to tell because of the distance, it looked like one gem was red, one green, and the third blue.They were arranged in the shape of a triangle on the crown.

Ganondorf's skin was as dark as bronze, not that surprising for someone who lived in a desert.He had a large, muscular torso, powerful arms, and hands that looked like they'd seen many years of hard labor.Unlike those of the Elvin Court and countryside, Ganondorf had rounded ears.This intrigued Zelda, but disturbed her at the same time.She watched as Ganondorf eyed the crowd with a malevolent look on his face.

"People of Hyrule," he began, "Today is indeed a glorious day.I tell you good citizens, that despite the dark omens of last night, the future holds nothing but good tidings for us all.With Hyrule and the Gerudo people allied, we will usher in a new era of peace.Our people will be safe," Ganondorf clenched his right hand into a fist, "For none will dare to oppose us."

Zelda didn't like the sound of that at all.She got the distinct impression that Ganondorf had no plans to embrace peace until there _were_ no other people to oppose him.And unless she missed her guess, the Gerudo king was very likely involved in this whole matter.

"Well isn't that a relief?" Jake silently quipped, "Now onto more important matters…" Zelda ignored him, continuing to gaze up at the desert king.That is why it came as a surprise she felt a hand grab her shoulder, "Don't be shy," Jake said brashly, "Let's see what you look like…"

Zelda gasped and tensed as Jake pulled off her hood, exposing her face and hair to open view.She frantically grabbed at the hood, trying to cover her face again.However, she already knew that it would be too late.

Link looked over at the two in shock, "Jake!"

They simultaneously looked up at the stage.To their dismay, both Devon and Ganondorf were looking right at them.There was a clamor of disagreement among the crowd as to what that might mean.

Devon, however, was not so slow to judge.Addressing the soldiers, he ordered two simple words, "Get them!"

Link acted immediately, ripping off his cloak, and brandishing his new sword and shield.A moment later, Jacob did the same.The crowd, seeing that they were armed, scattered quickly, leaving Link, Zelda, Jacob, and the now dumfounded Jake in the middle of the square.

Devon's knights began to advance calmly, knowing they had the advantage.They drew their weapons.

Without turning, Jacob called out, "Link!Zelda!Run!"he rushed out, taking on the first knight he got to, "I'll hold them off!Link!Get Zelda to safety!Now!"

"Right!" Link replied, though he wasn't sure exactly how to do that.Link handed Zelda his shield.Then, taking her by the arm, he set his sights on the nearest soldier.

Jacob lashed out, decapitating the soldier in front of him.Just like the knight from before, this soldier disappeared in a flash of light.A pile of armor fell at Jacob's feet.Link was sure that there was no way that he could take them all on, but he also knew that he had to get Zelda out of there.

He glared at the adversary before him.Nothing was going to stop him either.

"Zelda, Jake!Stay behind me!" Link yelled out.He swung his sword and steel met steel as the soldier came down with his own strike.The strength of the blow forced Link down to his knees.But with all his strength, he managed to knock the soldier back again.

Link pressed on, diving forward and trusting out his sword at the knight.Two slashes and the armored knight disintegrated.His armor, as well as a sword and crossbow, fell to the ground.

While Link went on to engage another knight, Zelda quickly scooped up the crossbow and a quiver of arrows.Jake grabbed the sword, but was clearly uncomfortable at the thought of using it.

Finally, Link saw an opening and went for it.Zelda and Jake followed close behind, but Jacob was cut off.

"Father!"

Link hesitated, contemplating whether or not he could go back, but Jacob merely shook his head."Go, Link!Get Zelda out of here!"

More knights were coming to reinforce the others.

They ran, and didn't look back.Zelda practically had to drag Link away from Kakariko.She knew as well as he did what would probably happen to Jacob.

"They're coming!" Jake called.

Link finally snapped out of his withdrawn panic, "Keep going," he gasped between breaths, "We have to lose them."

### Chapter 8 –Finding Refuge

It was another hour before Link felt confident enough to slow down.They'd found a small grove where it would be fairly easy to hide for awhile.He looked around, carefully watching for any furtive movements that might have indicated a knight in hiding.There were none, but somehow, that didn't make Link feel any better.

"I'm sorry, Link," Jake stated.He sounded sincere, but Link was in no mood to hear it.

"Sure, Jake," Link replied, a cold scowl darkening his face.He made no attempt to hide his frustration, "Do you really think that saying your sorry is going to make up for that?"

"No, but…"

"But what?I told you not to butt in!I told you to leave Zelda alone," he yelled, waving his arm in Zelda's direction, "Now not only will they be after you, but they've got my father as well…"

Zelda stepped between them, "Link!Calm down," she said firmly.

Link paused.He forcedly composed himself.Link looked from Jake to Zelda.His expression calmed somewhat, but it still hurt no less.

He shook his head, "Sorry, but I really…"He turned away.

There was a pain in his heart that he hadn't truly felt for a long time.A pain he hadn't felt since…that day.Zelda didn't…couldn't understand how he felt.She hadn't gone through…no…she had, hadn't she?

Linklooked back to Zelda.She had a look of concern on her face, her bright blue eyes gazing at him questioningly.Almost as if asking what he was going to do next.

For a moment, Link did nothing.He merely stared back at Zelda with a look that mirrored her own.

Finally, after a tense silence, Link said, "You do understand, don't you?" Zelda tilted her head to the side, attempting to figure out what Link meant."We've both been through the same thing."

Zelda nodded, "I suppose we have."

Link glanced at Jake, "C'mon.We'd better get going before the guards catch up with us."

Link turned abruptly and went on, leaving his two companions wondering what had come over him.They exchanged wary glances before following behind him.

***

Sanctuary loomed before the trio.As they approached the ancient building, Zelda thought back to the last time she had been there…it had been several years.She still remembered the old marble pillars that still stood by its entrance, the statues that sat in front, almost as if guarding the place.It was all just as it had been, as if time hadn't touched Sanctuary at all.

As far as Zelda knew, the temple known as Sanctuary was as old a Hyrulian culture, itself.It loomed over them like the Death himself.Perhaps the eeriness and sense of foreboding that surrounded Sanctuary stemmed from the fact that it was built in the shadow of Death Mountain.

Yes.That was definitely it.The only other manmade structures that lay in this gloom were a few crypts in the old graveyard. Zelda glanced hesitantly over to her companions; the look that Link gave her told her that he felt the same.

Link glanced up at the building again, "Might as well go in," he said simply.They began to climb a short set of steps which led to the doors of Sanctuary.

Nervous?

Tense?

Anxious?

The princess was all those things.Hastily, she rapped on the door, causing echoes to reverberate throughout the temple.They waited.

And waited, but there was no response.Nothing but silence greeted them.Finally, Link stepped up beside Zelda and pushed the doors open.

It was dark.The only light that filtered into the temple came through its many stained glass windows.That, even, was not much though.Shadows engulfed most of Sanctuary, confining the light to thin beams that lit up the dusty air inside.

It was well known that Sanctuary had once been a temple used for sacrifices to the goddesses.However, within the last century, most Hylians had gotten away from the routine of daily sacrifices.During the wars of the past, the temple was used as a hospital to help heal wounded soldiers that fell on the front.However recently, it had becomea simple house of prayer.

Constructed mostly of stone and concrete, Sanctuary was built well.On first glance, it looked very plain.Though on closer inspection, one would notice that it possessed subtle, ornate charm.There was gold lining many of the windows and decorating small facets of just about everything.

Link stepped cautiously forward into the silence; his footsteps echoed throughout the old, nearly empty building.The three walked hurriedly by row after row of wooden pews, across ornate, red carpeting, until they reached an alter.The three of them passed by a few unlit torches.

The alter waslarge, golden, and had an engraving on it that symbolized the Triforce.It was there, that they found an old man.

He looked deceptively frail with his flowing white beard.The man wore spectacles, a sign that his eyes were weakening with age.The temple's keeper wore sagely, violet cloaks that gave him an almost ghostly appearance.

The man knelt near the temple's alter, silent and in a deep state of prayer.He apparently hadn't heard them come in.

Link approached the man, and calmly put a hand on his shoulder.The man shuddered, opening his eyes and turning to face Link.

With a look of confusion on his face, he asked, "Who are you, lad, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Link," answered, "And I'm here because we need your help."

The guardian of Sanctuary looked past Link and gasped when he recognized one of the boy's companions.

"Princess Zelda?" he cried, standing and taking the girl's hand, "You are safe!I'd heard that you were dead."

"Sir Damian!" Zelda exclaimed, "You do remember me."

"How could I forget the best student I've ever taught," Damian glanced back at the lad behind him, "Sir Link.Is this your doing?"

Zelda answered for him, "Yes, it was Link who helped me escape from the palace and from the clutches of that wizard.Agahnim said to me, 'You will lead us to unimaginable power,'" she shuddered noticeably, "I knew even then that they wouldn't let me leave alive.If it hadn't been for Link, I would not be here now."

Damian nodded, "These are most certainly dark times.I heard talk of an alliance with our old enemies.This could only lead to ruin."

Jake spoke up, "That Ganondorf, fellow."

Link regarded his friend.Jake seemed to finally be showing his true face.He was hardly a shadow of the smooth talker he's been earlier.Despite his claims to the contrary, Jake was just as concerned about the welfare of Hyrule as the rest of them.

Zelda nodded, "There is nothing but darkness in that man.I am positive that he seeks to gain control of the world."

Damian looked at her, resolutely, "Ganondorf…" he repeated.

"What do you know about him?" questioned Link.He glanced at the man.

"I know that he is a prince of thieves," the elder replied, "He is the son of a warlord that tried to oppress our land many years ago," Damian paused before adding, "Anyone who would ally with the Gerudo are fools.But I've heard rumor that Hyrule has done just that."

"We have," Link put in, "Agahnim must be working for Ganondorf."

Zelda looked up a Damian, "Agahnim used my power in an attempt to locate the Triforce, and I think he may have succeeded."

As her utterance faded, Devon grew pale, "If he gains complete control over the Triforce, nothing in this world would be able to stop him."

Zelda didn't waver, "That is what I fear," she stopped for a moment, "And it is why we have come to you.I've heard story of a sword that can dispel evil."

"You mean the Master Sword?I thought as much."He seemed to consider it.

"Do you know where it sleeps?" questioned Zelda.

"I do."

"Where?" Link asked, somewhat impatiently.

Ignoring Link's tone, Damian explained, "It is said to rest somewhere within the Lost Woods, where no unworthy soul could can touch it.Though some have searched for it, none have come back successful," he shrugged, "Not just anyone can pull up the Master Sword.The blade must deem you worthy and you need to have a pure heart."

"I'll find it if I can," Link assured.He attempted to show no signs of worry, but even he knew that there was little chance of succeeding.

"I do not doubt your sincerity, Link," the sage told him, "Though you may find that you cannot pull up the Blade of Evil's Bane with your strength alone."

Link gave Damian a quizzical glance, "I don't understand."

"You see, when the ancient Hylia laid it to rest, they locked the sword in place with three magical stones: The Ruby of Fire, the Emerald of Life, and the Sapphire of Water.These stones were then scattered to the winds."

"How do we locate them, then?" Zelda asked, earnestly.

Damian thought for a moment, "I have heard boastings that the Gerudo people have laid claim to the Sapphire of Water.The Emerald of Life once rested in the Lost Woods, but was removed and has been stored in a palace to the southeast.Very near to Lake Hylia.As for the Ruby of Fire, I have heard tale that it is in the Tower of Hera," he held up his index finger in warning, "Though be wary to go there.Demons and their worshippers live there.That is why the king restricted passage to Death Mountain so long ago.Many hikers would disappear while climbing the mountain."

"I'll take that risk," replied Link.Though there was a tinge of remorse as an old memory surfaced.Death Mountain was not somewhere he had any wish to visit again.

Zelda seemed to take notice of Link's discomfort, and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You ok?"

"Fine."

She left it at that, but kept her eye on him for several moments after.

"Zelda," Link began, "You would be safer here.I think you should stay here at Sanctuary."

The princess shook her head, "But Link…"

"No buts," Link interrupted, "I'll go and collect the stones."

Zelda shook her head again, "No.I'm tired of being helpless."

Link looked at her in confusion.

She explained, "What better way do I have of helping my kingdom?" She stared at him; her eyes filled with concern and wonder.

"You could get hurt, Zelda.Even killed.I can't let that happen."

"If you can't let it happen, what do I have to fear?"

"That's not what I meant.You'll be safer here at Sanctuary."

Damian waved his hand, interrupting them, "I must interject.This will likely be one of the first places that Agahnim's soldiers will check.Zelda will not be safe here."

There was a pause, "Besides," Zelda added, "Agahnim used my powers to throw Hyrule into chaos.I want to help set things right."

Link arched a brow.He tried to think of a way to change their minds, but in the end, he gave up.He couldn't see any way around their logic.If Zelda would be safer with him, then she could go with him.

"Alright," Link said at last.He wasn't about to abandon Zelda when she needed him.She seemed to have her heart set on coming with him anyway.If the princess could gleam some sort of satisfaction from helping save her kingdom, then Link wasn't about to say no.She'd been through a lot already, as had he.In the end, even if they did somehow manage to pull this off, it would be a mixed victory at most.

He wasn't sure if he could fulfill whatever twisted destiny was before him, but there was no was he was about to let Hyrule, or the princess down.A new determination built up within the boy's heart.

Link turned to Jake, "Why don't you stay here then?" he suggested, "If any of the Hyrulian knights cause trouble, get Sir Damian out of here."

Jake nodded, "Right."

With a sigh, Link looked back to Zelda, "Let's do it."

***

Darkness enshrouded Ganondorf as he entered the wizard's chamber.Fumes from Agahnim's experiments wafted throughout the room, but the dark man ignored the smell, preferring to simply get his business on with.

The Gerudo prince frowned with distain.Agahnim the Wizard was an asset to him, though still, there was nothing Ganondorf would enjoy more than to snap the man's neck neatly in two.Agahnim was one of the few people who didn't fear him.And for that, he had Ganondorf's eternal contempt.To the thief, Agahnim was merely a steppingstone.Someone who could be used and disposed of without thought.

Agahnim, of course, knew this, which was why the wizard always made sure he was an asset.The Gerudo king was patient though.He knew the time would come when he could rid himself of Agahnim.All he had to do is bide his time.Then the power he sought would be his.

The wizard's chamber was dimly lit, though Ganondorf could see none the less.Agahnim seemed to be running several experiments.Vials of different colored fluid lay on a nearby table.Some were being heated, others were corked up.

It was there that the thief found Agahnim.He was carefully mixing two containers of liquid together.The man either hadn't noticed Ganondorf, or was ignoring his presence all together.

Ganondorf approached his servant boldly, not particularly caring what he was up to.When he reached him, the prince addressed him, "Agahnim!"His voice echoed throughout the cavern-like chamber, but the wizard didn't even flinch.

Slowly, Agahnim put down the experiment he was working on and turned to meet his master face to face.Agahnim was a spindly man, tall and gaunt.He'd told Ganondorf that he was hardly fifty, though Ganondorf felt he looked to be closer to two hundred.He had aged horribly due to his use of magic, and was truly a frail man.Wearing a red cloak and hood, Agahnim hid most of decrepit body.Though his eyes still showed; they were dark…almost dead.

Still, that very magic that had stolen Agahnim's youth would be the key to finding the Triforce.The thief had promised Agahnim unimaginable power; he had no intention of being faithful to his word.Perhaps Agahnim knew this as well.Maybe he was plotting his master's demise even as they stood there.

To Ganondorf, it didn't matter.

"Yes, sire," Agahnim replied, an edge of smugness in his voice.He was doing it again…playing mind games.It was something Agahnim loved to do the most.The wizard was testing his boundaries, trying to see just how much it would take to make Ganondorf show his rage.The Gerudo king knew this game well, for it was from that which the wizard's mind control ability was based.

Agahnim would keep prying until he found a weak spot.Once he found it, he would probe until that weakness was like an open wound.Then he would feed on the person's pain and hatred until there was nothing else.Agahnim was a parasite, and that, perhaps, was his most redeeming quality.

"Enough foolishness!" Ganondorf snapped, "You will tell me what you have discovered," then more darkly, "And you will tell me why you let Princess Zelda escape."

"Of course, my liege," Agahnim replied, his voice dripping with venomous sarcasm.Ganondorf ignored the wizard's tone, idly picking up one of the vials off the table.The chemical inside appeared to be the color of red wine.It was corked shut.

"Have you been wasting your time producing liquor?" Ganondorf jibed.He smiled darkly, "I require an alchemist and magician.Not a drunkard."

To Ganondorf's surprise Agahnim grinned as he explained, "That container contains a chemical that, when exposed to air, will produce a vapor so deadly that you'd be dead before you knew you breathed it in," then he haughtily added, "I'd recommend _against_ dropping it."

Ganondorf gritted his teeth at the man's insolence, but otherwise made no other outward acknowledgement of his anger.He set the container down and waited for Agahnim to make his report.

"Well," Agahnim began, "To answer the last question first, I did let the princess go.It is necessary that she be allowed to live a bit longer."

"And that is why your guards let did not give chase to them this afternoon?" questioned Ganondorf.

"It is."Agahnim then explained what he had found out using the Zelda's telepathy.

Ganondorf smiled sinisterly as Agahnim continued, "I knew she would call out, and that a hero would answer.Just as the legend professes."

"The boy could be a problem though," Ganondorf pointed out.

"Not really," Agahnim replied, "We have his father.If worse comes to worse, we can use him as leverage."

The Gerudo's smile darkened, "They'll lead us right to that which we seek.How ironic.It's perfect…"


	3. Part 2 (Desert Rose)

Note: As always, I own no part of Zelda

Note: As always, I own no part of Zelda.Wish I did though. '^_^'

Part Three Chapter 9 –Desert Flower 

Once again, the Geldman rose up from the shifting sands…

The morning sun shown over Link and Zelda as the trudged on.It had taken nearly a day to get from Sanctuary to the Hyrulian desert, and ever since they had gotten there, they had been getting attacked almost continuously.Mainly by a creature known to the Hyrulians as a 'Geldman'.They were creatures that lived under the surface of the desert.

A Geldman was a monster that looked to be composed of sand and dirt.Without warning, they would burst from the ground and attack anyone who dared to venture into the desert.They were humanoid, barely, and seemed to reason by instinct alone.

Every time Link would attempt to hit it with his sword, the beast would recede back into the sand.Zelda quickly found that her arrows were useless as well.They would go right through the creature.So, instead, they had taken up the strategy of running whenever they saw one.

"Zelda!Watch out!" Link called as the sandman prepared to take a swipe at her.The princess quickly dodged her attacker and Link stepped forward, slashing at it with his sword.As had happened before, the creature disintegrated and fell back to the sand.

"Thanks," Zelda smiled uneasily, "We'd better keep going…"

The two continued on their way though the desert, always keeping a watchful eye out for danger.

Link again found himself wishing that Zelda could have stayed at Sanctuary.It was just too dangerous out there for a princess who had lived in a castle all her life.She seemed to be holding up alright, but Link wasn't so sure.Though they had brought water alongwith them, it had already been used up. If they didn't find a place to rest soon, they were done for…

***

The heat of the desert wore on as it always did.Day after day, month after month.They all wore on, blurring together until they all looked the same.

Sand and horizon…sand and sky.It seemed as though light itself was being bent by the utter intensity of the desert inferno.

Rose would have done just about anything to shirk off that life and go…somewhere.Anywhere else.

Most Gerudo liked the savage environment of Gerudo Valley, but Rose was hardly like the normal face in the crowds.They liked the fiery sand and scent of battle.The others seemed to enjoy this life.

Hour after hour, of sweat and heat.No.She could surely do without all this.As the daughter of a trader, Rose had had the opportunity to see other lands from time to time.She'd seen places where water was so abundant that it fell from the sky.One didn't have to dig into the ground if they wanted a drink.

Not even a cool breeze greeted Rose and her two companions; their clothes had long since soaked through with sweat.She shook her head, attempting to free her long, tangled red hair from her back.The Gerudo girl sighed and brushed the sand off her tanned arms.

Still.The animals and their riders went on.They were used to the acrid environment.It was normal for them.

Maybe now she could do nothing, but in a few months, she would turn twenty.She'd be recognized as an adult by the ruling council and could go where she pleased.Unless her father chose a suitor that was.He hadn't told her either way, but Rose had a feeling that he planned to do just that.

She'd find a way out though.Rose would run away if she had to - Nothing would keep her from her freedom.Nothing!

There was silence for a long time.Neither of Rose's traveling companions seemed very talkative.Not that she expected them to be.They were just some of her father's hired escorts that were to make sure that she got to town safely.The men didn't even care what happened, as long as they got paid.

_I can take care of myself_, Rose thought in disgust, _I don't need a couple of boars trailing after me!_

It was true enough.Rose was only making this trip to purchase some camels from a nearby town.Several of her father's animals had fallen ill and died the week before.Though hardly routine, this trip was nothing special.

"What's that?" one of the men questioned.The sudden utterance pulled the Gerudo girl from her thoughts.Rose looked up, and noticed him pointing at something in the distance.

She gazed further out, and soon noticed a two blotches in the distance.One was green, and the other, blue.She quickly recognized that they were people.

They weren't moving.

Rose replied, "Just some foolish travelers who tried to cross the desert."

"Who would be stupid enough to try to cross the desert without animals?"

"Who knows?" Rose said, indignantly.

"Do you want to check them out?" he asked.

She thought about it for a moment, "They're probably dead, but I suppose it won't be too much of a hassle."

When they reached them, Rose found them to be alive; though not by much.There were two people: one a Hylian boy, and the other, a young Elvin woman.Both were in bad shape, but would probably be alright if they were taken to the town.

"We'll take them with us," the female Gerudo affirmed.

***

The morning sun crept over the horizon, spilling its radiance upon the sleeping landscape.Soon, sounds of bustle filled the air.

Link groaned.He tried to breathe in sharply, but found that his throat was so dry that it almost caused him to suffocate.The Elvin boy began to cough violently, which was further agitated by his thirst.

What was wrong with him?Try as he might, he couldn't quite remember what had happened.Link opened his eyes, but the bright light that surrounded him forced him to close them again.The boy groaned again in discomfort.Slowly, he forced them open again, and then, he slowly sat up.

Link found himself to be in a small, sparsely furnished room – one he had never seen before.He was lying on a straw-stuffed mattress, that sat by a window.It looked like an inn of some sort…yet the question still remained: How did he get there?

He thought back.The desert…he'd been in the desert. The princess!Where was she?Link looked frantically around the room, but she was nowhere to be seen.

A sudden wave of nausea came over Link, and he felt as though he might be sick.His head became heavy and his vision blurred.Link felt unconsciousness claiming him once more, and a moment later, be blacked out.

Chapter 10 – Uneasy Alliances 

"Girl!Wake up!"

Zelda didn't want to wake up.She felt so exhausted; so thirsty.Everything was a jumble in her mind.And her whole body ached.

"Girl!" the voice persisted.Zelda opened her eyes to see a young woman leaning over her.She was Gerudo as far as Zelda could tell.Her hair was fiery red, a similar shade to Ganondorf's.However, this girl seemed much more gentile than the tyrant.Her eyes were violet, and her skin, dark.She was slender, and wore a thin, white cloak that hung on her shoulders, and extended down to the girl's knees.

Zelda tried to ask what was going on, but the only sound she could make was a raspy wheeze.The woman seemed to understand her confusion though.

"You're lucky to be alive," she commented.A moment later, she held up a canteen of water to Zelda's lips.The princess gratefully accepted her kindness; she drank every drop…

She took a moment to catch her breath."Thank you," Zelda said weakly.

"You are welcome," the Gerudo replied, "I'm Rose."

Zelda nodded, "My name is Zelda."

"That is what I thought," Rose smiled brazenly, "Princess Zelda.Yes, I know who you are."

Zelda froze.Rose knew who she was.But how?Was she one of Ganondorf's servants?A flurry of questions entered her mind, but she was afraid to ask them.Rose was inscrutable.The princess couldn't tell what the girl had in mind.

In the end, all Zelda could bring herself to ask was, "How?"

"How what?" Rose seemed to derive some sort of pleasure from Zelda's discomfort.

"How do you know me?And what are you going to do now?"

"Well you see," Rose began, "I am the daughter of a merchant.On several occasions I've gotten to see your kingdom.One time, we were summoned to the castle.I can't remember why we had gone there, but I do remember seeing you just before we left," she paused, "You were high up in the castle, standing on a balcony.

"I remember saying to myself, 'That's how the other half lives'.That's what I wanted.To be…free."

_I'm not free either_, Zelda thought to herself.She kept it to herself though.

"As for what I'm going to do with you now…" Rose seemed to consider this for a moment, but Zelda quickly changed topics, "Is my companion alright?"

"The scrawny kid?" Rose questioned, "He'll be fine as well," her gaze became more intense, "Now what were you doing in the middle of the desert, anyway?That's practically suicide for a Hylian."

Zelda looked away.She didn't want someone prying.Especially not a Gerudo.Anything she said would probably go strait to Ganondorf.Although, _this_ Gerudo had just saved her life."We were," she paused, choosing her words carefully, "looking for something."

At this, Rose snorted, "Oh please!What could you possibly want?There's nothing out there but sand and more sand."She shook her head, "I've never understood you Elves and your quests.You're so intent on your goals that you never even realize what's going on around you."There was no malice in Rose's voice; more like curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"You're land is rich in culture and resources, yet you take that all for granted," Rose replied.She put her hands on her hips, "The land of the Gerudo is nothing but dirt and sun-bleached rock."She went over to an open window and glanced out it.Zelda turned to see her.Looking at the Gerudo, as the morning sun shone on her features, Zelda had the feeling that Rose had ambitions that were greater than that of most of her race.

"You seem to have quite an opinion about Hylians," the princess whispered.

The red-head nodded, "I envy you," she hesitated, "Most Gerudo hate Hylians because of the war.I know that you Hylians have no love for us either."

"Fear is a powerful force," Zelda interjected, "As is hate."

Rose nodded, "Come," she motioned for Zelda to follow, "I'll take you to your companion."

***

As afternoon approached, the heat once again grew steadily worse…

"So what were you two doing out in the middle of the desert, anyway?"Rose questioned.She, Zelda, and Link had gone to a nearby inn to discuss matters further.It was fairly empty at this point in the day, so they were somewhat free to talk.

"Like we said," Link cut in before Zelda could answer, "We were looking for something that we can only find here."

Rose snorted in frustration, "Stubborn boy.Fine, have it your own way."

"So what do you plan to do with us?" Zelda asked.The calmness in her voice drew Rose's attention away from Link - whom she was still deciding whether it was worth her trouble to hit.After a moment, she concluded it wasn't.

"I don't know.I could hand you over to Ganondorf, but what good would that do me?"The elves looked at her, not understanding, so she clarified, "I haven't told my traveling companions who you are; so why would I turn you in to him and go to all that trouble?"They seemed to relax a bit.Rose smiled inwardly; it was too soon for them to relax just yet, "However I will do just that."

"What?" Zelda and Link both questioned in unison.This was just the reaction Rose had hoped for.

"Unless…" the Gerudo continued shrewdly, "Unless you do something for me."

There was a moment of silence, and the two elves simply stared blankly at one another.Finally, Link asked, "What do you want?"

Rose took a deep breath, "Take me from this place," Rose couldn't hide a small amount of pleading from her voice, "I don't want to live in this sandy pit of a kingdom anymore."

The two who sat across from her once again looked at each other.This time though, they seemed more focused, almost as if they were able to speak by thought alone.

Link nodded, and looked back at Rose, "Uh…sure."

***

"So that's what Ganondorf is up to," Rose said thoughtfully, " What a fool!"

Though Rose quickly agreed to help them, Link still wasn't sure that he and Zelda could trust her.After all, she was a Gerudo; she could turn on them at any moment.Zelda had told him that she sensed no malice from the woman, though Link just couldn't be sure.

The three had slipped away from Rose's guards without much trouble.Link got the distinct impression that they really didn't care about her much anyway.The two men had spent most of the morning drinking at the tavern, and had been barely able to stand.With any luck they'd have another hour or two before they discovered that Rose was missing.As it was, they already had about a three hour lead.Fortunately, Link and Zelda had taken their camels so even if they did find out where the trio was going, they'd never catch them.

Link eventually decided that they had to tell Rose where they were heading though.However, he had no idea just how the Gerudowould react…

Rose continued, "The Dragmire clan has had a grudge against the Hyrulian Royal family for many years now," she shook her head and gazed up at the sky, "But I never would have he would follow in the mistakes of his father."

"He has done just that," Zelda replied.The three of them moved on, continuing on their way west, "Ganondorf though, seems to have succeeded where his father failed."

Rose took that in, but seemed to quickly shrug it off, "So where are we headed anyway?"

"It's kind of complicated," Link said truthfully.

Rose smirked, "We seem to have nothing but time," gesturing to the seemingly endless desert, "Tell me."

Link was silent for a few moments, unsure of what to say.However, that task was quickly taken out of his hands…

Zelda spoke up, "We need the Sapphire of Water from the Desert Palace to the west."

"You _what_?" Rose asked, dumbfounded disbelief.She stopped her animal, and Link and Zelda paused a few paces ahead, "Let me get this straight," Rose smirked, "You two plan on breaking into a heavily guarded temple, overpower the Gerudo who are inside, and all this just to steal some gem stone?"

"If we have to," Link admitted.Though Link hoped to get the stone peacefully, he knew that there was little chance of that happening.

"You're crazy!" Rose blurted out.Then suddenly she smiled, "I like that."

Chapter 11 – At The Temple 

To say that the Desert Palace was heavily guarded was an understatement.There were Gerudo soldiers patrolling the grounds at regular intervals, and Link and the others had to stay some distance away in order to keep from getting caught.

The temple was very old looking.Perhaps not as old as Sanctuary, though much more worn, and twice as imposing.It was easy to tell that the desert sands had taken their toll on the ancient building.It's stone had long since been bleached by the sand and sun.

Though the structure itself didn't appear to be in disrepair, there was one question that Link couldn't quite put from his mind.

"How can they support so many troops out here in the Desert?" it was Rose.She voiced the question that was on everyone's mind, "There isn't an oasis for miles around.It's just not possible."

"Maybe…" Link replied.He didn't take his eyes off the troops as he watched them from behind a dune.

Rose laughed sullenly, "Maybe?You try going a few days without water and see how you feel,"then sarcastically, "Oh wait!You already did!"

Link ignored her."We'll wait 'till nightfall," he told them, "As soon as they change guard for the evening we'll sneak in, grab the stone and get out.Nothing simpler."

Rose shook her head and huffed, "Yes, and maybe we'll find some Moblins that can sing on key."She laughed, "It won't work, and it's foolish to think that it will."

Link gritted his teeth, "Fine!" he growled, "You come up with a better plan then!:

Rose laughed again, something that was really beginning to grate on Link's nerves, "No.Your plan is fine, but to expect it to go off without a hitch is to end up getting yourself killed."

The Elvin boy remained silent, but he knew his silence would testify against him.That's why he was so glad when Zelda finally spoke up, "We will deal with whatever we must, and we'll do so as we come to it.There's no use worrying about it now."

Link sighed, "You're right Zelda," he wiped the sweat from his brow, "Let's keep an eye on them for now…"

***

Sunset approached and Link noticed that Zelda had fallen asleep due to the heat. The boy tried to keep her in his shadow to provide her with some comfort, though there was little comfort to be had.

However, that left Link, much to his dismay, with no one to talk to but Rose.Not that there wasn't plenty he'd like to question her about, but it was her attitude that bothered him.

"Hey kid," it seemed that Rose had broken down first and decided to talk.

"What?" Link replied, nonchalantly.

Rose turned to look at him directly, "I think we'll be able to sneak like you said.It looks like they'll be changing the guard soon."

Link nodded and looked back at the Desert Palace.It was true.The guards were beginning to mill around as though they were tiring."Yeah," he replied simply.He turned back to her, "So tell me something.Why are you so eager to leave your home, anyway?"

Rose didn't respond for a moment, but then shrugged, "It's not that I want to be away from here…I just want to be anywhere else."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The Gerudo just laughed softly, "That's for me to know, kid."

Link heaved a sigh of frustration, "Whatever."

The sun had nearly set, and Link was beginning to have to strain his eyes to see.However, he could still make out the movements of the Gerudo that patrolled the temple grounds.

Link took that in.As he did that, he glanced at his other surroundings.The young elf had to admit one thing: they'd been totally unprepared for the situation.But really, what choice did they have?It wasn't as if they could march up to the Gerudo and just ask them to hand over the Sapphire.

"Hey kid…" it was Rose.She sounded concerned about something but Link, lost in his thoughts, failed to take notice.

How were they supposed to win back Hyrule if Link couldn't even make a decision about how to get inside the temple…

"Hey kid!" she was more insistent this time, and it was enough to shake Link from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"We've got company…"

Before he could react, suddenly, Link was grabbed and painfully hauled to his feet, "I told you I saw something!"Whoever grabbed him wrenched arms behind his back also."So what have we got here?" came a gruff voice, "Some Hylian brat and a couple of girls!What are you doing here runt?" he demanded.

There were others as well.One was holding Zelda while another was preoccupied with the now struggling Rose.

"Just enjoying the sights!" was Link's sarcastic reply.Link tried to free himself, but the Gerudo was too strong.He repaid Link's remark with a hard crack to the back of his head.Link fell limp, and the last thing her heard were Zelda's muffled cries.


End file.
